


beautiful stranger (there you are)

by GodOfGlitter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, I'm sure there are so many of them out there but I had to do my part, M/M, Sad, Sad Victor Nikiforov, basically victor is sad and lonely until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: It’s a little scary, to be honest. Victor is Yuuri’s first boyfriend (and wow, does that word send all kinds of shivers down his spine), but Yuuri is his first everything, and Victor doesn't even know how to begin dealing with that.*Or: Another Victor was alone until he met Yuuri fic. Prepare for angst.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victuuri- relationship
Kudos: 99





	beautiful stranger (there you are)

**Author's Note:**

> someone invite me to a party thanks
> 
> Also this is not edited I'm sorry in advance
> 
> also also the title is from beautiful stranger by Halsey

The thing is, Victor doesn’t actually have any friends.

And isn’t that the most depressing sentence you’ve ever heard? If you told it to the media, they’d look at you bewildered and disbelieving, even labelling you mad- until they went home and really, _really_ thought about it and realised _holy shit, you were right._ Because it doesn’t really matter, does it, how many parties he’s sighted at, how many charming, well-adjusted smiles he shoots off at the camera. And it doesn’t even matter that he’s been in very public dialogues with celebrities that make it seem like he has a life, and that he’s a _five time world champion,_ for fuck’s sake.

It doesn’t matter, because in the end, all the parties he goes to, all the conversations he starts and sees to the end- he always comes out alone.

And it’s funny, somehow, how it took him years to figure this out. But figure skating is _not_ a “pansy” sport, as his parents were always eager to tell him, and by the time he’s fifteen he’s standing in an arena full of more people than he thought existed on this planet, and he gets lost in this daze of _I need to be better, I need to be the best_ and by the time he emerges from it it’s far too late.

Yakov finds him one day, curled into the bleachers and actually looking his age for once, eyes red rimmed and mouth a firm frown he knows is a year away from becoming permanent. And he hugs him, because however verbal their fights may be, Yakov _knows_ him, and Victor is so grateful for the physical touch he begins to cry all over again, reputation be damned. He shuts his eyes tight and wishes he could have this more, not just when he’s on the brink of falling apart, and for a brief moment his life stretches ahead of him in bleak black and white, years upon years of empty smiles and the phantom feeling of a touch.

The next day, he gets a dog.

He names her Makkachin because she reminds him of mama’s deep mocha eyes, and she looks at him with her tongue lolled out and the sharp ache in his chest recedes, just a little. He stops going to parties, aiming instead for the reclusive figure skating genius kind of reputation, and he succeeds so well people use it to stop spending time with him and he’s _okay._ They don’t mention the incident, Yakov and him, but it comforts him just a little that he has that, where he has nothing else at all.

Years pass, and he meets Yuuri, and suddenly his life has exploded from the inside, and he’s sure that there’s a word for that but he’s in such a whirlwind right now that _he doesn’t care._ For the first time, he makes a decision for his heart alone, and it gives him this- bright brown smiles and _laughter_ ringing in his ears and a family that knocks on his door when he hasn’t opened it in a while. He goes to his first ever party with someone else, and he cries deep into the night afterwards because _he’s missed this, this is what he’d been missing in his life, how had he lived without it?_

Because Yuuri knows _everyone._ He’s been to school with some of them, he’s taught the others, and the rest are his fans because he’s, let’s face it, the only famous thing to come out of the absolutely precious town. And Victor knows that Yuuri has problems with anxiety, but selfishly, jealously, he doesn’t see why- with _these many_ people rooting for him, with these many smiles and hugs and support systems, how can he _possibly_ ever feel alone?

It comes up, sometimes- the jealousy, that is. Like when Yuuri is talking on the phone with Phichit (a bi-weekly event, thank you for asking) and Victor understands approximately 50% of their conversation because _you had to be there._ Victor realises he’s never had hour long conversations on the phone with anyone before, and then he stops being in the room when Yuuri picks up the phone.

(And then, a month later, he’s in France for a photoshoot- he still has to earn money, obviously- and Yuuri calls him just when he snuggles into bed, like he knows mind control or something; eyes alight and a long, winded story about how Makkachin ate the onsen robes and-

-and Victor has to switch the camera off for a second because _this boy.)_

It’s a little scary, to be honest. Victor is Yuuri’s first boyfriend (and wow, does that word send all kinds of shivers down his spine), but Yuuri is his first _everything,_ and Victor doesn't even know how to begin dealing with that _._ His first date to a party, his first ‘stay up till 2AM to talk’ buddy, his first student, even. It’s the first time he’s ever woken up to the feeling of someone wrapped up in his arms, and he pulls him in a little more just in case this is a dream, and all he has in the real world is the memory of Yuuri’s hair as it tickles his chin. It’s the first time someone’s come to cheer him up with ice cream and a smile, on a day when he keeps the windows closed because he’s scared there’ll only be the dark outside. It’s also the first time he’s behaving like a teenager- or is this what normal 27 years olds do?- pulling Yuuri into back alleys and swallowing his protests in with his hips and his mouth and his tongue, giving back small segments of infinity through every touch and every kiss that speaks _thank you, thank you._

Much, much later, when the finals are over and they’re in Russia and training is in full session, he’ll look down at his worn, tired hands and the bright young ring on his finger, and then at the phone in his hand where he’s actually scheduling a goddamn dinner party with Yuri and Mila and Christophe- his _friends, would you look at that there are multiple-_ and he’ll realise that maybe, just maybe, everything he’d ever longed for was right here, right in front of him.

And maybe all he needed was to just stop looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> drop by my tumblr (godofglitter) and say hi! Also pls give me some prompts I need inspiration in life. 
> 
> Also also if you liked that please leave a Kudos and a comment and maybe tell me which part you liked? 
> 
> love,  
> -N


End file.
